Consumer electronic device user interfaces may be difficult to use by users with certain disabilities. As an example, a blind user may find navigating a user interface for a consumer electronic device impossible without the aid of tactile or audio feedback. Various consumer electronic devices may directly implement accessible features for users with some disabilities (e.g., closed captioning for deaf users), while users with other disabilities may find the features of the consumer electronic devices so lacking that the users may not be able to operate the devices.